The Guardians of Dialga and Palkia
by Naturegirl360
Summary: Two humans are born to be guardians, guardians of Dialga and Palkia. when those guardians cross paths, bad things happen. But, when at a time at need they will be one. Dawn just starts her journey discovering her fate. And who will she end up meeting with? Will it be Ash? Brock? or Paul? Come and join the new adventure. Ikarishipping.
1. A new journey

**Hay, Naturegirl360 here**

***Cheers* It's the day everyone has been looking for. Believe it or not, I was really excited to see my first chapter published, just to see every ones kind reviews.**

**Sorry about the slight delay, my mum thought I was not doing my school home work. Well guess what mom! I did do my homework; I ****do****! Know that it is important. So, sorry again, have a cookie *Gives everyone a cookie***

**I've been working really hard writing this story, as I just came up with it about Three weeks ago, so I started planning as soon as I published the trailer.**

**Just to let you guys know I'm starting the story when everyone starts their journey at sixteen.**

**Now for all we have been waiting for... Let the show begin.**

**Note:**

"_This says what the Pokémon are saying."_

*This means what people are thinking*

'This means the Pokedex is talking'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, (Since like everyone knows that).**

The Guardians of Dialga and Palkia

Chapter One

(Dawn P.O.V)

My alarm woke me up, saying 7:00 AM. I lazily moved my hand to switch off the alarm, as it kept ringing in my ears. Once I managed to turn it off, finally, I sat up while rubbing my eyes and yawned.

When I was wide awake, I realised what today was, first day of summer and my journey. "_Dawn, breakfast is ready. Better be quick or Munchlax will beat you to it_" CalledGardevoir from downstairs. "Coming Gardevoir! Race you to the kitchen, Murkrow" I said as I ran out of my room to the kitchen downstairs while wearing my pink love-heart PJ's.

"_Man, for a human, you're faster than me and I'm one of the fastest flying types around"_ Murkrow panted as when we entered the kitchen. "_Here you go, Dawn" _said Gardevoir as she put my plate of pancakes on the dining table. "Thanks!" I cheered, as I tucked in to my pancakes, watching some of my Pokémon friends eating there breakfast.

"_Dawn, as you know today that you're starting your journey"_ Gardevoir said while sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the table, I nodded as she then continued "_I like to come with you, on the way to Professor Rowan's Lab"_.

"R-really... O-ok, sure, no need to worry" I replied, finishing off my last pancake.

-After getting changed and the dramatic packing, (as we all know what Dawn's like)-

I was still grumbling after Gardevoir and fashion-crazed Sneasel told me about the **right** things to pack for a journey, as for starters I need a back-pack **not** a large suitcase.

Gardevoir and I arrived at Sandgem Town, in front of Professor Rowan's Lab. We entered through the door, as a girl holding a little Chimchar and a boy holding an excited Turtwig, came pass about to leave for their start of their journey.

"Professor Rowan?" I called out looking around the lab, as then he appeared holding a cup of coffee. "Ahh Dawn, long times no see and Gardevoir has come as well. Of course, as both of us know what we got in store for you" he said to me.

"So, what Pokémon do you have in store for me then?" I wondered, "Well Dawn, you're a very lucky girl. You're going to have a very rare Pokémon, as you know you have been raised by Pokémon and have learnt to understand their language" I nodded then he continued.

"Well, as far as Gardevoir and I know, you're part of a grand legend... Dawn, you're the Guardian of Dialga." Once he finished, my mouth dropped when he gave me the Poke-Ball. "_Go on, meet Dialga" s_aid Gardevoir.

I looked at the Poke-Ball for a second, as then I called out, while throwing it in the air. "Alright, come on out!" The Poke-Ball opened and as the blue light faded away it revealed the giant blue Legendary. Suddenly Rowan gave me a small pink devise, it was a Pokedex.

'Dialga, the temporal Pokémon. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born, and is part of a grand legend which involved it's Guardian when Palkia and his Guardian cross paths destruction is made, but a time of need the Guardians will become one, bringing peace throughout time and space for all eternity; Ending the war of all wars.'

"_Hello, Dawn. I've been waiting a long time to finally meet my Guardian" _Said Dialga; I reached out my hand to stroke his big head, as he leaned down to accept my touch. "It is an honour to meet you Dialga", I replied to him with pride.

"Now, as we finished your greetings, I have to tell you a **strict** promise that you got to promise me. The Guardian of Palkia has started his journey at the beginning of the year, and I **don't** want you two crossing paths. If so, bad things will happen; oh, as well only show people you **strictly trust** to see Dialga, we don't want to lose him. Do I make myself clear?" Said Professor Rowan, when he mentioned Palkia, I saw Dialga shiver in hatred for her (Naturegirl360: Yes guys, I'm going to make Palkia a girl, got to keep things fair).

"Yes, sir" I answered him with a slight nod. "But how will I know if the Guardian of Palkia is **him**?" I continued with a question. He then answered "yes, good thinking Dawn. I've met this boy myself once, he does have a bit of a temper, his name is-".

"Sir, we need your help! There's a problem at the forest, reports saying that there was an attack with an unknown duo with a strange meowth and a boy with his powerful Pikachu. The Pikachu did a strong thunderbolt which cursed great destruction, the Pikachu went missing afterward's and the boy wants help to find him, as well the Pokémon in the forest is in chaos after the load noise" said a science-assistance, cutting the Professor in mid-sentence.

"This is indeed, a big problem" the professor answered. "Professor, if you like, can I help?" I asked, "Of course, you have a very good skill on tracking down Pokémon **and** you know every inch of the forest", the Professor replied.

"No need to worry" I cried out as I ran out of the lab towards the forest, as well returning Dialga.

(The guardian of Palkia P.O.V)

I finished training Elekid on his strength, with Palkia's help on showing him what to do. "You have improved, but I've seen better, return!" I casually said, while returning him.

Suddenly I heard a loud, electric like, explosion close by. I climb up a tree and saw lightning coming from the ground as then I saw a small yellow Pokémon flying away, while a strange meowth shaped hot-air balloon as well exploded and shot away in another direction and I, strangely, heard it say.

"We're blasting off again... Wobbuffet!" then all was left was a shining star. "That is the strangest scene I had ever saw" I commented to Palkia, "yes, very strange indeed" she replied. I climbed down the tree and decided to follow the direction, where the weird, but powerful, yellow Pokémon went.

-Half an-hour later-

After searching and searching, still no sign of the Pokémon. As then I froze in my tracks, when I reached the path and a girl with blue hair run past, **holding**, the yellow Pokémon. It was a Pikachu, unconscious.

*Who the heck is she?* I thought, suddenly the ground started to shake. I saw the girl then trip during the quake and she went over the forest grand view, cliff edge.

"Ahhhhhhh", I heard her scream. I then saw her hand holding the edge, maybe her other hand was holding the Pikachu. I couldn't just stand here, I **had** to help her. "Come on, Palkia, we need to help her-"I then got cut off, as I heard a loud whistle.

A giant Braviary appeared and swooped under the girl, when he lifts up she was riding as well the Pikachu in a pouch on the Braviarys saddle. "Thanks Braviary, you're always there for me at the best times" She said while hugging him.

They flew away and I then thought *who is she? And what is she up to?* I returned Palkia and followed them, *Wait, she didn't even see me. She might have been too busy getting that Pikachu to the Poke-Centre.*

(Dawn P.O.V)

That was too close, if I never grabbed the edge of that cliff, I would have been a goner. Me, Braviary and Pikachu finally arrived at the Poke-Centre. Once I said thanks to Braviary and went inside the centre I cried out to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy! We need help; this Pikachu is low on electricity energy."

She saw us and come with her Chansey bringing a hospital bed, when they got to us Chansey took Pikachu from my arms gently and laid him on the bed. "Thank you, Dawn. It's good that you found Pikachu, Ash was so worried" said Nurse Joy.

"Who's Ash?" I questioned, "Oh, Ash is Pikachu's trainer" she replied with one of her smiles. "So, you're the one, who saved my buddy" said a boy wearing a cap with a blue Pokémon symbol.

"You're welcome, name's Dawn. I just started my journey, and my goal is to be a Top-Coordinator", I said to the boy which was Ash. We shook hands and decided to sit down on a sofa, waiting for Pikachu.

Suddenly a slightly older man with brown hair and looked like he was squinting, walked up to us. "Hay Ash, I guess you found Pikachu and who is this pretty lady?" he said, while his weird eyes turned into hearts, as he looked at me.

"Hay Brock, this is Dawn, she found Pikachu in the forest, as she was just starting her journey" replied Ash, with a slight sweat-drop. The guy, as I now know is Brock, shook my hand and said "well, it's nice to meet you; I'm a gym leader at Kanto, I met Ash when he challenge me and his Pikachu to a battle and from then we travelled from Kanto, to Hoenn and Johto and now Sinnoh".

"And he also likes flirting at every cute girl that he sees; Nurse Joy is his favourite... Maybe that's where he was the whole time", I heard Ash mumble with another sweat-drop. I giggled at Ash *I guess Ash had to cope with Brock for a long time* I thought with a sweat-drop as well.

"Ash, your Pikachu is all and ready to go", said Nurse Joy. Then the Chansey from before gave Ash, Pikachu. "Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!" Ash cheered. "_Yeh, thanks Nurse Joy_", said Pikachu; which, of course, I can understand what he is saying.

We all left the Pokémon Centre together and stopped at the entrance of Xatu's Forest. "So, this is when we go our different ways?" Brock questioned, I looked at the three of them and I sighed.

*Dialga: Go with them, your legend waits towards that path*, I heard Dialga think to me. "W-well... I-I think, m-maybe, if I join you g-guys. Since I just started my journey, I think it would be best if I travel with people who experienced Pokémon", I stuttered while looking down and kicking the ground dirt with my foot.

"Sure, we had other travel buddy's before" Ash said with a smile. I jumped with a cheer, as I then ran ahead into the forest.

-Ten minutes later, (In the middle of the 'very large' forest)-

"Ehh, I've been at every inch of this forest billions of times and I'm already tired" I complained the hundredth time. *Dialga: Dawn, you **need** to stay with them, not annoy them to death and kick you out. There could be a reason why they had other travel buddies; one, I think Brock did too much flirting*, Dialga thought to me with wise thoughts.

"Oh, sorry if I'm annoying you", I quickly said. "Its okay, Dawn; In fact our recent travel buddy was a girl called, May. She was, almost, like you. She's from the Hoenn region and she is a coordinator as well; but, has the appetite as big as Ash's... *Mumbles* which is very big indeed" said Brock.

"O.K, anyway have you guys experienced amazing things to do with Pokémon?" I questioned. "Not really, but it would be cool to meet one; wait! Are you saying **you** have?" Said Ash, "Err... K-kind of, I-it's a long story", I stuttered.

Before they questioned any further, I went ahead and they had no choice but to follow. Suddenly, we found a boulder was on the path. *Strange I been through this path loads and I never seen this boulder here before. Maybe, because of the earthquake, earlier* I thought to myself.

"Pikachu use thunder-bolt!" I heard Ash call, "_Here, we, goooo!"_ said Pikachu as he sent, by my opinion, a powerful thunder-bolt attack. The attack manages to break half the boulder, but that didn't stop them, "now, Iron Tail!" Ash told Pikachu again, "_Alright, this should do it"_ Pikachu said once again using Iron Tail to finish off the boulder.

"Ha, so this is the famous **powerful** Pikachu, I heard going on around here, that's just **pathetic**!" I heard a voice coming from behind us. We all turn around and saw a boy around my age with purple hair and had an Elekid beside him, both of them had their arms crossed.

"Who are you? And what is your problem with my Buddy?" Ash shouted. Well, more like commanded. "The name's Paul Shinji and my reason is that you're Pikachu, like I said, **pathetic**", he replied as he walked past us. "What a jerk!" I mumbled, a bit too loudly as for I saw the emotionless boy smirk.

Suddenly lightning struck right between me and the jerk-head Paul "Woh, what was that?!" I shouted, "Well, whatever it was. It means we need to get out of here, come on Dawn" Ash said to me as he glared at Paul.

*Today had to be, the weirdest day of my life and it's just day one of my journey*

**Well, Chapter one complete.**

**Read and review.**

**Oh, and tell me if you like my character Star in the story, thanks.**

**Naturegirl360 out.**


	2. The first Pokemon

**Hay, Naturegirl360 here**

**Well, six reviews, it's a new personal record! Anyway, let's get back to the story... I just can't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Chapter Two

(Dawn P.O.V)

Its day two and we're near the edge of the forest. "I'm so nervous; I've never been out of the forest, since I had grown up here" I managed to say to Ash and Brock, while we're starting to move on after camping the night.

"It's ok, Dawn, it is normal to feel like that for every new trainer-". "Not to mention, you need to catch your first Pokémon- Oh! Also we get to see the Pokémon you chosen, was it a normal starter Pokémon or was it a special one, like when I got Pikachu..." Ash trailed off, as well cutting Brock off from another big speech. All Pikachu did was head-palmed and said "_Another long day"_.

"I-I'm not sure, my Pokémon is very special, I have to trust you guys at the highest rate" I stuttered, while I put my right hand behind my head. *_Dialga: I believe, now is not a good time, I sense bad luck is about to come its way_*, Dialga thought to me.

*Bad things..." I then thought to myself. Suddenly, there was a load explosion in the distance; we all ran to see what it was, and we could not believe our eyes. "Murkrow, use Shadow ball!" Shouted a plum headed teenager, "_Take this, flame haired_" Paul's Murkrow said powering up an amazing shadow ball, full of power; he was stronger than Ash's Pokémon.

But, the Pokémon they were trying to attack dodged it with incredible speed. "_Ha, if you want to catch me, you need to speed up, Bird-Brain!_" Said the Pokémon, which was in fact a Rapidash. "Hay, it's Paul!" said Ash, I sweat-dropped because of the most obvious answer.

*Wait, why does this Rapidash look so familiar?* I thought again, "this should have done it, go Poke-Ball!" Shouted Paul, as he throws the red and white ball; it **just** managed to hit Rapidash, as she went inside, it beeped once... Twice, then on the Third beep, she jumped out. "_Did you really think that you got me, well think again, and see yah_" she cheekily said, as she started to run off.

"Dawn, look out!" Brock shouted, when I realised that the flamed horse was heading straight at me.

(Paul P.O.V)

I almost had that Pokémon, until those idiot's and Troublesome showed up and now it's heading straight to that clumsy girl. *Palkia: You must help her*, Palkia thought to me. So, I was about to command Murkrow to block the Rapidash from the klutz; but, suddenly it stopped at the very last second before it crashed into her.

As troublesome, had her hand in front of her, telling the Pokémon to stop, surprisingly, with amazing courage. "Easy girl, easy", she said softly, calming the raging horse. "Ra, Rapidash", its gentle voice called, as it stroked her hand with its muzzle. *Palkia: _she's saying, it's you old friend_*, Palkia translated, since I cannot understand Pokémon.

"I remember, now. When I was seven, we used to play together near sunset falls, beside the actual mountain. It's good to see you again, 'Flame'", said Troublesome, with her eye's full of excitement; I stepped forward and I said to them, with my usual expressionless face. "Hay, you now I was trying to catch that Pokémon, until you- Err, what your name. Anyway, and you two idiot's showed up".

"The name is Dawn! D-A-W-N, Dawn!" Shouted Troublesome, storming up to me, I then realised I was a head taller than her. "So, I never got to know your name, so give me some credit" I strictly replied. "As I was saying, that Rapidash is mine".

"Rapidash, dash", Rapidash shouted out. "You're right, Rapidash. He hasn't captured you yet, so you belong to no one", the brunette agreed. "You can understand, what that thing is saying?" I questioned surprised.

The girl nodded and answered, "I grew up around Pokémon; I learned there custom, how they live together, there secrets from human kind **and** been teach by the wisest of legendary's. In fact, I've never left the forest until this day, I will fulfil my dream to be top-Coordinator and make the legend I'm a part from, happen, **ending wars of all wars**".

*Ending wars of all wars, I remember, it was the last line I heard when I read my Pokedex about Palkia... No, she can't be* I thought to myself. Suddenly, the fire-type Pokémon walked up to her and nuzzled a pocket from troublesome backpack. Something dropped out, a Poke-Ball.

She picked it up and looked at Rapidash, "you want to join me? On my team", she questioned. The flamed horse nodded with pride that looked like it was smiling. "Alright, do you want to battle or just put you in the Poke-Ball straight away?" Troublesome asked, the Pokémon then pressed the button on the Poke-Ball with its muzzle and went straight inside. Only with one beep the Pokémon was captured.

"Well, that answered the question", she sarcastically answered. Afterwards, she cheered out, "I just captured my first Pokémon!" *Wait first? Ahh, man, she's a newbie and beaten me to catching Pokémon, already. That had to be the easiest way to catch one as well*, I frustrated in my thoughts.

I turned around and started to head towards the next town. "Hay, where are you going?" Said the idiot Ash with his **pathetic** Pikachu, "hump, the next town, I don't need that annoying Pokémon anyway. Murkrow, return" I replied as well returning Murkrow.

"Well, come on then guys, we need to get going as well" I heard the tall idiot, I had to be honest, he is smarter than the younger two, but of course he's older, like my brother Reggie. What am I thinking, Reggie smart? That's impossible.

"Aww, but we never got to see Dawn's starter Pokémon. Hay, I remember you said legendary's had teach you, is your Pokémon a legendary?" I heard the raven-haired idiot question. "I told you, I don't trust you enough to show you, I'll admit it is a legendary, but I'm not telling you who he is!" I heard her shout back.

I chuckled, *this is going to be an interesting summer", I thought. *Palkia: Yes, interesting indeed* Palkia replied.

(Dawn P.O.V)

I'm so glad that I got an old friend as my first captured Pokémon and incredible fast, which will come useful for contests. But now, I have one more thing to face today, crossing the forest border for the first time ever in my life.

"Here we are, the exit of Xatu's Forest and off to Oreburgh City", said Brock. "Yeah and I will get my first gym badge", Ash cheered pumping a fist into the air, as well Pikachu mimicking him. "_I'm ready to battle_", the small mouse Pokémon replied.

I started to shake with nerves, but I took a deep breath and stepped forward passing the border. *Dialga: Well done, Dawn*, after that I was filled with excitement and started to run ahead.

*Day two complete and the journey continue*

* * *

**Me: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that story. Sorry for the slight delay, I just got a 3ds followed by Pokémon X for Christmas, so I got a bit carried away. Have some cookie's *Give's Cookie's*.**

**Paul: That your best way to apologise, please last time you hold a competition that no one entered.**

**Me: Hay, you try apologising for once in a while, the viewer's didn't have to enter it was their own choice, which I don't mind at all.**

**Dawn: Don't worry Naturegirl360, I'll give Paul a piece of my mind *Start's dragging Paul away*.**

**Me: Thanks Dawn... Ha, I'm beginning to feel sorry for him. Oh well, anyway, review and reply; merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Naturegirl360, out**


End file.
